This invention relates generally to structural panels and more particularly to panels formed from a laminar arrangement of members.
Aesthetics and strength tend to be exclusive characteristics in designing structural panels. This is particularly true where the panel is to be used in a load-bearing application, such as for tables, benches, patios or the like. Strength requirements in such applications are commonly met by the addition of bracing systems to improve stability. Addition of bracing, insofar as it imposes otherwise unnecessary structural requirements merely to meet the load-bearing criteria, is an undesirable limitation on design.
Accordingly, it is among the objects of this invention to provide a sturdy, load-bearing structural panel and a means for pedestal-mounting the panel which do not require bracing.